


Princess of Dorne

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Elia Martell Fanworks Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Before she was married to the heir of the Iron Throne she was a daughter and a sister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Elia Martell Creative Festivals





	Princess of Dorne

The Princess of Dorne did not rejoice in the birth of her only daughter. The deaths of Mors and Olyvar had taught her that much and sweet Elia had arrived a moon early. The maester said she was too weak to survive and her heart would have no hope to heal if she was hopeful for the babe’s survival. A moon turned and then another and another and still the girl clung to life. She was swelling with her next child when she realized that her Elia was a fighter, she would survive and prove them all wrong. From that moment of realization and on her parents doted on her. When she was well enough to travel her father took her to the Water Gardens where he taught her to swim and read. They would sit under the blood orange trees and talk endlessly about the latest book they were reading and sometimes debating different points of view. When Elia was in Sunspear she would sit by her mother’s side, in her solar, learning about politics and how to navigate the viper pit that was highborn life. Elia might be a little frail of body but her mind was sharper than most of the people the Princess had met.

Doran, like his mother and father, thought he would stay an only child forever. He always craved the close bond with a sibling but the gods saw fit to send him his much desired siblings when he was too old to share in their mischief. Although he loved them both fiercely the first thing he always did when he returned from Salt Shore was visit his little sister’s rooms and bask in her company. She would ask about the things he did for Lord Gargalen and she in turn would share Oberyn’s latest mischief. When he met Mellario it was Elia he first mentioned her to in his letters home and when his Arianne was born it was his sister that beamed as bright as his wife and he. Doran loved both his siblings but Elia was the one that made him a brother. 

The best part about being a second son and a third child of Dorne is the freedom. Doran is the Prince of Dorne and Elia betrothed to the Targaryen prince; they both had to be careful and proper in everything they did or said. His brother was always soft-spoken, collected and ready to defuse any possible threat to Dorne with his carefully laid plans. His sister had learnt to hide her playful and mischievous nature behind sweet smiles and courteous silences. Her wit matched that of their brother’s but a clever woman was considered dangerous in the court so she concealed it. Oberyn though, ran wild and free. Let people fear him instead of his older siblings. As he readies himself for Elia’s wedding he imagines that he will indulge her children with all the things they wanted to do together. He will show them the Free Cities and most definitely Lys. His escaped there had made his sister cry with laughter when she read his letters. They would visit the market in Braavos that never failed to have something that he could send to her back home. When they’ll be old enough he will show them the secret passage in Sunspear, they had found as children, that led to the kitchens and would sneak sweets together. Most importantly he would love them as deeply as he loves their mother.


End file.
